


Number One Fan (aka The One Who Loves You Most)

by sprite_spirits



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fan Meeting Events, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Idol Joshua, Jisol, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Non-idol Hansol, Really Light Angst, Seventeen America Line, Strangers to Lovers, Vershua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprite_spirits/pseuds/sprite_spirits
Summary: Hansol was never a fan of seventeen, or a fan of K-pop, so he knew literally nothing about Korean pop stars. But when he accompanied his sister to a fan meeting event of seventeen, the luck on him overwhelmed that he found himself standing on stage, panicked.“Which member would you like to play the game with?”Perhaps luck had always been with him but he never realized that.





	Number One Fan (aka The One Who Loves You Most)

Hansol felt himself melting under the scorching sun, “Why on Earth are we here three hours before the event starts?” He wailed to his sister as he fanned himself with a fan Sofia gave him a little while ago. There was a man he couldn’t recognize printed on it, probably someone in the group Seventeen since they were now waiting for entry to their fan meeting event.

“Everyone comes here earlier oppa, and we may be able to see them on their way to the stage if we’re lucky!” Sofia screamed. Hansol rolled his eyes. Just why must he be here? It’s not like he hated K-pop, he respected every singer out there because he knew it was never easy to be an idol and survive from the picky eyes of public, but that didn’t mean he had to be in an event of them, in a summer afternoon, for a group he barely know except their group name. Frankly speaking, he thought liking someone you didn't know in person, and would only exist in your computer is something unreasonable.

“Why would we pay for another ticket to the event when I don’t even know who they are? I rather leave the chance to someone who truly wants to see them. Plus, it’s really expensive mom.” He remembered arguing with his mother.

“And you’re sister’s safety is priceless.” His mother replied simply with a shrug.

‘Sorry for who couldn’t be able to get a ticket because of me.’ He thought as he pressed the purchase button. And now he’s here, sitting under the sun, his skin flaming.

“Hansol-oppa.” Hansol turned to face Sofia who handed him a bottle of iced water, “Thanks for coming here with me, I know you don’t want to.” She smiled apologetically. The smile didn’t last long as she suddenly changed her expression, “But don’t give my idols that face when you meet them, that’s a total disrespect.” She hissed. 

“Sure, sure.” Hansol took the water, “I still have my basic manners. But I would be more happy if this is more than water.” He said.

“That’s already a lot, oppa, I-” There were sudden squeals that cut her off. The siblings turned to see a group of girls surrounding two cars when a tall boy with a cap walked off.

“Seventeen!” Sofia screamed, immediately sprinting off to the car, leaving Hansol yelling a ‘be careful!’ behind her. Hansol shook his head slightly with a pamper smile. He couldn’t really blame his sister for pulling him into this, seeing her this happy worth everything.

“Oppa! Come over and help me take photos, I’m not tall enough.” Sofia shouted to him.

No, he’ll take that back. His sister was always the happiest when she treated him as a slave.Unwillingly, Hansol pulled himself out of the shade he was sitting under and went forward to the crowd, getting the camera from Sofia as he did.

He wasn’t really tall as a boy, but enough to have privilege over the other fangirls in the crowd. “Who do you want?” He asked as he got the camera to focus.

“Everyone!” was the answer. He let out a disgruntled snort, “Fine.” He thought half of the group would have already entered due to how slow he got into the crowd and how slow he was taking the photos, but the members of the group intentionally walked slower for fans to take pictures, making heart signs and waving to fans as they did. 

Hansol lifted his eyebrows on that - they were more friendly than he thought. He got the camera on the member nearest to the entrance and quickly photo all of them, almost dropping the camera when one of them happened to be facing him when he photoed, earning a laugh from Sofia and the boy.

Hansol sent Sofia a glare before turning to the boy again but froze on his original spot as he did so. _It’s him._ The boy didn’t have his black mask on, or that white cap he used to wear, even his clothes were nothing near what Hansol usually saw, but those eyes. Double eyelids, canthus that points upwards, and black orbs that twinkled as he laughed. It couldn’t be anyone else.

“Are you going to take a photo, or just stare at me?” The boy questioned and Hansol was struck again. That voice. If Hansol was 80% sure it was him, now he was 100% sure. God, he never expect him to be…

“Oppa.” Sofia whispered behind him, pulling his sleeves as a silent urge, calling him back to reality.

“Right, sorry.” Hansol quickly pressed on the shutter button and embarrassingly lowered the camera, “There… was a problem on the camera.” He came up with a random excuse that surely sounded not persuasive. But the idol brushed it off, “Never mind,” He smiled, “see you later.”

 _He doesn’t recognize me. He doesn’t recognize me. He doesn’t recognize me._ Hansol repeated the sentence thrice in his mind before turning to his sister who was looking at him, amused.

“I thought you aren’t interested in idols and stuff.” She cocked her eyebrows, “Or are you starstruck? Wanna know about Joshua? I know everything about the group.” She exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Joshua?”

“That boy you’re looking at.” Sofia said as she fumbled in her bag. She took out a hand cream with Joshua’s face printed on it and stuck it into Hansol’s palm, “There. A gift for coming with me.” She grinned.

“And you know I never use hand creams.” It didn’t even sounded like a complain as Hansol stuffed it into his backpack. Sofia giggled internally at that.

“Need a brief introduction to Joshua?”

“No.”

“Okay. He’s a korean but was born in the states. Was scouted by Pledis in America and came here for training. He’s a member of the vocal team, a genius in guitar playing and arranging acoustic version of songs. Likes coffee, dislikes alcohol and his favourite dessert is…” She paused before smirking, “you could find that out yourself. It’s no fun if I tell you everything.”

“Kiwi ice cream with dark chocolate sprinkles on top.” Hansol muffled, not noticing how Sofia’s eyes widened at the statement.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” He turned to his sister, oblivious of the fact that the younger caught all his words.

“His favourite dessert? Even the details?” She narrowed her eyes, “Did you fan seventeen without telling me? How could you oppa.” She whined.

“Haha, very funny.” Hansol brushed it off with a fake laugh, averting eye contact with the girl, “People’s moving, could we get in now?” 

“Really?” Sofia, to Hansol's relieve, shifted her focus instantly to the entrance of the event hall, “It’s real. Let’s get in, quickly oppa.”

 

///

 

“Row 17 and…” Soonyoung slowly turned the paper around, “seat 12! The lucky carat, please proceed to the stage. 

It took Hansol a few moments to realize he was chosen when Sofia poked him on the ribs. He didn’t pay attention on the row number and seat number when he paid for the ticket or when he sat down. Somehow, he found it sarcastic when he was addressed as the ‘lucky carat’.

_Sorry again for who should own this seat originally._

“You wanna go?” He asked Sofia, but a staff came to them and signalled Hansol to get on stage before Sofia could reply, accompanied with-

“It’s a fanboy.” Seungkwan, ever the most professional MC said as soon as the camera moved to him. Hansol felt his cheeks heating up seeing himself on the monitor.

“A handsome fanboy.” Jeonghan corrected, “And I wonder what’s his nationality.”

That became the first question Hansol received once he gingerly stepped on stage. His eyes hardly opened with the continuous flashlights from cameras flashing on him, or to be exact, the other members of the group beside him.

“I’m half-american and half-korean.” He replied simply. His brain wasn’t functioning well that all he could manage to do was give simple answers to whatever the members asked him.

“No wonder you’re so good looking. And your name?”

“Hansol.”

“Which member do you want to play with?”

“I…” Hansol scanned through the bunch of idols before letting out a hesitant, “...Joshua?” Don’t get him wrong, he would gladly avoid that boy if he could, he didn’t want to be recognized. But sadly, Joshua’s the only name remained in his brain after all those introductions from the members themselves and Sofia throughout the event. So he got no choice but to choose Joshua.

 _Perhaps it’s the only english name. And it’s commonly used._ Hansol reasoned. 

Said boy took a step forward and stood next to Seungkwan, who blocked Hansol from examining the look on Joshua’s face, “Ok, now may you wait for a while, Let’s explain how the game goes.” Seungkwan sent Hansol a friendly smile before turning to the audience.

“Our member would ask a question about us, for example, what is our title track this comeback?” He turned the mic to the fans.

“Clap!”

“Correct!” Soonyoung exclaimed so dramatically and loudly that Hansol covered his ears out of reflexes at the sound. The performance team leader led the others of the team to applause with a hearty smile, “Our carats are surely smart.” He sent the fans a finger heart.

Seungkwan laughed a little before continuing the explanation, “Yes, so I’m sure carats would get all the questions right, and then they could take a selfie with the member. Understand?” He gave the fans the mic again.

“Yes!”

“It’s easy right?"

“Yes!”

“Okay, so let’s start. Joshua-xi, what question would you like to ask?”

Hansol found himself sweating nervously as he met the gazes of Joshua who held his mic to his lips, “Well…”

Joshua originally prepared a question, a simple one about his duet song in this album (Hansol wouldn’t be able to answer that though), but seeing Hansol gave him another idea, “What type of dessert do I like most?”

Hansol was obviously startled. _He recognize me._ was the only thing in his head that he didn’t see the slight frown on Seungkwan’s face.

“Hyung, isn’t that a bit too personal?” He whispered to Joshua without using the mic, thinking about how to change the question naturally, “I thought you prepared another-” But he was cut off by Hansol.

“Kiwi ice cream?” Hansol answered unsurely, he saw how Joshua’s smile widened and that gave him the courage to continue, “With, black chocolate sprinkles on top… and sometimes an additional scoop of vanilla, occasionally chocolate.”

Hansol felt his hand trembling as he lowered the mic from his lips. The audience was silent with murmurs of amusement, even on the face of the other members, but Joshua seemed like he wasn’t satisfied, “From which shop?”

“Hyung that’s-” Seungkwan tried to interrupt but once again, Hansol was faster than him, “It’s… not appropriate saying it out loud here?”

“You could whisper it to me.” Joshua shrugged, walking closer to the half-american and leaned in. Something in Hansol’s chest was pounding rapidly, and there were squeals from the audience, as well as the members, screaming through the glances they exchanged.

But all those went unnoticed by the main character, all he could focus on was the mischievous smile, and the slight scent of fragrance from the boy right in front of him, inches apart.

Telling himself not to make a fool of himself, Hansol leaned in to the others ear and whispered a name.

“Correct.” Joshua pulled away, a blinding smile on his lips and Hansol could hardly tear his gaze from where the idol’s eyes crinkled at the corners, his lips quirking up beautifully.

“Congrats!” Seungkwan, as always, was the first to come back to his sense, “How did you know though?” He eyed Hansol suspiciously, scanning him from head to toe in an over dramatic way that caused the audience to laugh.

“I-”

“He’s my number one fan.” Joshua chuckled, sending Hansol a wink secretly which Hansol could respond with nothing but an embarrassed laugh.

“Now you could take a selfie with Shua-hyung, what pose do you want?” Seungkwan elbowed Seokmin who was holding the camera to give the camera to the americans.

“Just simply standing…?” Lacking couldn’t describe how poor Hansol’s skills and knowledge in taking selcas was, partly because he didn’t like taking photos and mostly because he was lazy to take out his phone just for a photo of something he could see it himself. He turned to Joshua hesitantly for help.

The elder took the camera from Seokmin, “What about hearts?” He adjusted the angle and made a half-heart with his right hand, beckoning Hansol to do the same. The younger did as told, feeling their fingers brushing with each other.

‘Click.’ 

 

///

 

Hansol stared at the polaroid in his hand. Their heads were closely located, fingers linked in the form of a heart. His smile was weird and unnatural that he turned the photo over before slipping it in his wallet underneath his family photo. Intentionally ignoring the perfect smile and beautiful eyes of the other boy in the photo.

“Oppa.”

“Hmm?”

“You still haven’t answer me.” Sofia tugged his arms. She had been nagging on him ever since the event ended, “Why do you know what Joshua likes and why does he look like he knows you know?”

“Did he?” Hansol acted innocent, “It’s just a random question.” He shrugged.

“All the other questions are about the album or their songs, only yours was different.” Siphia protested, as Hansol pressed his temple with his fingers, “And the other members were obviously startled when Joshua asked you that question unexpectedly.”

“Soph.” He lowered his head, sounding exhausted.

“What?”

“Can you do me a favour and stop questioning? My brain’s already a mess.”

“But why? Telling me won’t harm anything.” She mumbled the second part of the sentence with a pout.

Hansol caught that but didn’t respond, he got other things occupied in his brain.

 _I must be in trouble now_. He thought.

 

///

 

That was not an overstatement, because Hansol became a total flustered mess when Joshua appeared in the shop he worked for the next day. He did foresee this coming but obviously not that fast. 

“One scoop of kiwi ice cream with dark chocolate sprinkles on top, thank you.” The familiar voice spoke. Hansol didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“That’s 3000 won.” He replied without lifting his head up. He used to greet the boy with a friendly grin and a ‘thanks for coming often’, but today, he went directly to scooping the ice cream.

He heard the elder stifling a laugh before fumbling for money and handing it to Hansol, “There you go.” Joshua hummed. Hansol could hear the tease in it. He pushed the cup of ice cream towards the elder and busied himself with the daybook he had already checked that morning, eyes darting from number to number without really reading them.

“And… my change?” There was a sign of mischief in Joshua’s voice, “I don’t mind giving my number one fan some tips but 7000 won is a bit too much.” He teased, putting a strong emphasis on the phrase ‘number one fan’.

“Oh yes, I mean, no.” Hansol quickly opened the cashier, “No.” he repeated himself as he gave Joshua the change, finally making eye contact with the idol, “I’m not allowed to get tips.”

“I know.” Joshua chuckled. The singer was wearing a white hoodie with striped jeans, something Hansol more used to. A cap and mask covering most of his face, but for some reason Hansol could image how his lips stretched to a beautiful smile with white teeth aligned perfectly in it.

“I thought you’re not a fan since you never recognized me, or maybe you did but never asked for a sign or stuff. I was pretty shocked when I saw you in the event, let alone when you called my name for the game.

 _Believe me, I’m not._ Hansol scream internally, but revealing himself didn't seem to be a good option, “I- you’re my customer at times like this. Not an idol, so… I decided not to disturb your daily life.” He ended up with, scratching the back of his neck.

“Cute.” Joshua muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” The elder sat down on a chair right next to the cashier as he pulled down his mask to eat his dessert, revealing a smile just exactly how Hansol pictured it to be.

“Have you heard the new album yet?” Joshua asked casually, “Any song picks?”

“I-” There was performances of songs from their album yesterday, he liked it, but he couldn’t recall any of the song names, especially when those black orbs that resembled a cat stared straight at him. Luckily, another customer came to his rescue. Joshua instantly lowered his cap to avoid any chaos made from being recognized.

Hansol caught Joshua mouthing a ‘see you later’ before sneaking away when Hansol took the order from the customer. He spared the idol a short smile as a weird feeling stirred up in him.

_Being an idol must be tired._

 

///

 

“Sofia.” Hansol called as he knocked on his sister’s door, “Can I come in?” 

“What?” The girl opened the door for Hansol to get in. It was only then Hansol saw the poster of seventeen on Sofia’s wardrobe. He noticed it before but never looked through the faces carefully, and now that cat-eyed boy was painfully significant in the group of boys with his hair dyed deep red, black suit and trousers sculpting his bodyline perfectly, with a confident smile. Hansol decided he liked the mischievous smile of Joshua more.

“Why didn’t I notice that before? And now I’m stuck in a weird position.” He mumbled.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.” He tore his eyes from the poster and turned to Sofia.

“And why are you here?”

“I... Can you,” He found it difficult to ask for his sister for help, the roles were usual reversed. But this should be the fastest way to solve his problem, “can you tell me the basic facts of seventeen?”

“Why? Are you getting to be a carat?” The girl had her eyebrows lifted, eyes with anticipation as she clung on her brother.

“Not really,” Hansol pulled Sofia off him, “but Joshua kind of thought me to be one and was asking about my favourite song earlier today, so… what is that look?” Hansol frowned.

Sofia was staring straight at him with a blank face, “You said he talked to you?” She leaned in causing Hansol to take a step back out of reflexes.

“...ya. Shouldn’t that be expected after you realize he recognizes me?” He said cooly, intentionally forgetting how startled he was when Joshua talked to him.

“He talked to you! In person!” She exclaimed, “Oppa, bring me to your shop next time, please~” She pouted, begging with her puppy eyes. But Hansol’s not gonna fall for this one.

That was why he didn't want to tell Sofia about Joshua visiting his the ice cream parlor, though the girl somehow manages to figure it out herself that evening after the event.

“Mom wouldn’t allow you to go out alone.” He flicked the girl on the forehead lightly.

Sofia covered her forehead with one hand, while the other found it's way to Hansol's hem, acting miserable, “That’s why I’m asking you to bring me along.”

“And I wouldn’t allow that as well.” He added, remembering how Joshua hid himself as soon as some others got into the shop. It should be better this way, “Go see them through their official events and don’t disturb their personal lives.”

“But-”

“Are you going to help me or not? I’ll find someone else if you’re not.”

“I’m helping.” She sighed as she let go of her brother's shirt knowing Hansol wouldn't give in, "Finally you’re willing to listen to me on K-pop stars without rolling your eyes at me. But...” She stopped hesitantly.

“But what?” Hansol hoped it wasn’t another indenture.

“But we... kind of disturbed his life already.” She bit her lips as she turned her laptop around, stealing glances of her brother whose facial expression ashened as he read the content.

 

///

 

“A scoop of kiwi ice cream and… I want to try something new, any recommendations?” Joshua beamed cheerfully after ensuring there’s no others in the shop.

Hansol spared him a glance, “I like cookies and cream.” He said as he took out a paper cup, getting the ice cream as requested.

“Then one scoop of cookies and cream, but divide them into two cups.” Joshua ignored the weird look Hansol was giving him as he searched in his purse, “there, 4500 right? No need for change this time.” He chuckled as he got the cup with kiwi ice cream and sat down.

“And this?” Hansol eyes the other cup with cookies and cream.

“That’s yours.” The singer smiled at the readable shock on Hansol’s face, “Your… tip?” He laughed a bit.

“Thanks?” Hansol didn’t know why he had to end with a question mark or sound unsure. He hesitantly took the cup and took in a spoon full, “I thought you would avoid coming after… last time.”

“Why?” Joshua tilted his head with a pout on his face, “Am I not welcomed?”

“No, I mean- no!” Hansol hated how he was stuttering again and the fact that he was messing up with his 'yes' and 'no's like how he did whenever he panicked, “I- have you visit your fandom’s forum?”

“Ah.” Joshua nodded half-heartedly as he ate his treat, “That’s what you’re worrying about?”

The younger frowned, “How could you sound so careless? You’re lucky that I don’t really use social medias, but it won’t take too long for them to find out which ice cream shop you go often since I went there with my sister.” Carats had been questioning who he was ever since his appearance in the fan meeting. Partly because of his looks and mostly because he knew what Joshua likes in detail. People even suspect they were friends under stage… or were they? Hansol didn’t know how to define who Joshua was to him. Perhaps… a close customer that happened to be an idol singer? And for some unknown reason this idol singer was treating him ice cream.

“Then they’ll be here. Maybe there could be a mini fansign event.” Joshua chuckled, “I heard some sunbaenims did it when fans encountered them in their favourite shop.”

“But that would disturb you.” Hansol had seen Joshua dozing off after finishing his ice cream for an hour. There wasn’t a lot of customers so he let him be. He probably wouldn’t like fans coming over to spoil his time… doing or thinking whatever it was in his mind.

Joshua smiled at the apparent concern in the statement, “They come because they like me, that shouldn’t be something bothering me.” He said, “And it’s pretty hard to bump into me since I come at weird times of the day.”

Hansol sighed, “As you like.”

“I would be sad if I couldn’t come again though.” The singer joked, hoping to wash away the worries on the younger’s expression.

“Why?” Hansol heard himself asking, regretting instantly when he spotted the anticipation in his sentence. _Where does that come from?_ He frowned slightly.

“Because…” There was a spark in the singer’s eyes, “It’s my favourite shop.”

 _Of course._ Hansol chuckled embarrassingly before turning away from the elder. _What was I expecting him to answer._

 

///

 

“Hong Joshua, where have you been.” Seungcheol’s voice rang as soon as Joshua stepped in their dorm, “I’ve called you so many times and you didn’t even reply me a text message.”

“Did you?” Joshua took out his phone from his pocket and pressed the power button, only to be reponded by a black screen, “No battery, sorry for that.” He quickly apologized when he noticed how serious the leader was.

“To his usual hideout obviously.” Jeonghan’s voice came from the sofa, “To meet that boy in the ice cream shop you had mentioned for, let’s see,” He counted his fingers before lifting his head up again, “numerous times?” Joshua threw him a pillow.

“What ice cream shop boy?” Seokmin piped in, “Any photos?” It was only then Joshua saw him sitting on the mattress, with his back leaning on the sofa right next to Jeonghan’s feet. Seokmin turned around and grabbed Jeonghan’s thigh with his hands as he questioned. 

“You’ve seen him idiot.” Jihoon snapped from the desk, eyes never left his phone as he scrolled down.

“When?” Seokmin looked puzzled.

Jihoon shook his head, “Remember how Shua-hyung changed the question in caratland? Why would he suddenly ask what he’s favourite dessert was if he wasn’t sure that boy know the answer?”

“Why?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned his chair around, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Why?” Seokmin turned to Jeonghan for help.

“Because that boy is the ice cream shop boy.” Jeonghan patted his head motherly, “I didn’t know he was a fan though, he was even a Joshua bias.” He sent Joshua a look which the american ignored.

“Wasn’t he Joshua’s number one fan?”

“That’s just a title our dear Shua added to the boy, probably without prior notice.” Another pillow went flying to Jeonghan’s way but he managed to catch it this time, “I’m just telling the truth Shua-ah. From what I know, you two didn’t even have talk before the fan meeting event.”

“We did.” Joshua whispered as he sat down on the couch next to the sofa.

“Sure, when you order and when he give you the change.” Jeonghan snorted, “That’s not what we call talk. Shua.” He threw the pillow back to Joshua who hugged it in front of him with a small pout but said nothing to retort.

“Off topic, I didn’t call you here to talk about your relationship problems.” Seungcheol interrupted, “But it’s something related to that ice cream parlor though. You should know what I want to say.” He beckoned to american. He had full momentum as he talked, looking at Joshua from above.

“I know, he told me today.” Joshua rubbed his arms, “I’ll… reduce the times I visit there.”

“Then why are you going there today and yesterday?” Seungcheol folded his arms.

“But it may be the last before they find out exactly where the shop is.” Joshua murmured. Jeonghan saw how Seungcheol frowned and quickly cut in before the leader could say anything, “Cheol.” The leader turned to him, “Shua could still go there for the time being, as long as there’s still no chaos caused by the topic.”

“It would be too late if we act after chaos are resulted. Han.” Seungcheol put down his arms as he turned to the other 95-liner.

“Fans finding out the shop is just a sooner or later, it doesn’t hurt if Shua goes there frequently before they discover things.” Joshua sent Jeonghan a small smile as the elder defended him, “Shua could make his own decisions, just let him be.”

“Fine.” Seungcheol sighed, “But you’ll tell the manager yourself, I’m not your shield.”

“But Cheol, He’s one of your kids.” Jeonghan pouted.

 _And we’re the same age Jeonghan-ah._ Joshua thought, but he knew it’s better to stay quiet in such occasions, or he’ll bring himself into more troubles, which includes Seungcheol not helping him and Jeonghan giving up to help him because ‘stupid people are not worth helping’.

“Ugh, okay.” Seungcheol faked a shiver, “I’ll talk to the manager.” And he walked off.

“Sometimes I would think Cheol-hyung has a crush on Jeonghan-hyung.” Seokmin laughed at how fast the leader gave in.

“You think.” Jihoon scoffed, “That’s not only a ‘think’ Seokmin-ah.” He smirked at Jeonghan who ignored him and went playing with Seokmin’s hair instead.

 

///

 

Joshua’s coming more frequently. The singer used to visit the shop once or twice a week, but he had been coming for three days in a row since the fan meeting event. Hansol took note of that but he didn’t say anything… directly. 

“Don’t you need to diet? One scoop of ice cream per day could be a lot.” He asked as he gave Joshua his order. The elder probably got the underlying message judging by his smile. His lips still formed a perfect curve, but there wasn’t twinkles in his eyes that Hansol could spot whenever the singer laughed.

“I don’t get fat easily.” was the answer. Joshua hummed as he took his ‘usual seat’. He used to take a random seat but that seat right next to the cashier became his usual spot this few days.

“You may get sick of kiwi ice cream, or anything that taste like kiwi if you keep eating it everyday.”

“I’m a loyal person.”

It was when Hansol knew he couldn’t do anything. He decided he shouldn’t step in any of the idol’s decision and changed another topic, “Have I asked you why do you come on weird times of the day?” Joshua never came after lunch times or supper, instead, he was always there on evenings before dinner, sometimes even in the mornings.

“My schedule won’t allow me to come right after eating.” Joshua shrugged, “I don’t really take ice creams as a dessert though, I just eat it when I feel like it. Perhaps it’s some type of habit I had since I was small? I tend to have ice cream when I’m happy, or when I’m sad.”

“Why would people like to have ice cream when they feel sad.” Hansol scoffed, shaking his head as he did.

“Because…” The singer tapped his lips with his fingers as he thought of an answer, “ice cream always tastes sweet regardless of how I feel that day, and it reminds me of the happy days. That makes me feel better."

“And today is?”

Joshua titled his head with a smile Hansol couldn’t read, “Maybe… both?”

“How could you be happy and sad at the same time?” Hansol found himself questioning every now and then when he talked to Joshua, “That doesn’t make sense.” Maybe it's because he was a logical person while Joshua seemed more of a romanticist.

“It could be.” Joshua laughed, “Life’s never black and white anyway.” He took in another spoon full before dropping the spoon in the paper cup, “I gotta go now, got a live broadcast, remember to watch it my biggest fan.” He smirked as he stood up.

“But there’s still half cup left?” Hansol quickly called out.

“You said I need diet so you’ll have to finish that for me.” Joshua smiled before waving off, “See you later.”

“But-” Hansol was to protest but Joshua already walked off. He stared at the remaining cup of ice cream and sighed, “Having half scoop per day could still be a lot.”

Thinking he shouldn’t waste anything, he took a spoon of the ice cream, shivering slightly at the coldness. Sweet and sour mixed their tastes on his tongue as the ice cream melted in him.

“Perhaps happiness and sadness could co-exist.” He said to no one, like how tastes could mix together.

 

///

 

“Excuse me, are you Hansol?”

Hansol lifted his gaze to meet two girls in front of the counter, “Yes?” He didn’t notice someone came in.

“You’re Hansol right? Is this the shop Joshua-oppa comes often? When does he usually come?” The excitement laced on their tone reminded him of Sofia.

“Sorry, that’s not very respectful for me to tell you his information without him knowing.” Hansol smiled apologetically.

“That means this is the shop right?” One of the girls screamed, “Nevermind, we can wait. And… can we take a selfie with you?”

“Me?” Hansol was prepared that someone would come for the singer, but he surely didn’t expect himself to be a target as well, “Why?”

“Because…” The first girl blushed, rubbing the hem of her dress with her fingers. “She likes you, and thinks you’re handsome.” The other girl helped her finish the sentence.

Hansol’s mind went blank for a moment by the unexpected confession, “But I did nothing?” He asked dumbly.

“Liking someone doesn’t need him or her to do anything. It doesn’t need a reason to happen anyway,” They shrugged.

Hansol blinked twice before finally gathered back his senses, “Sorry but I don’t really like taking photos, do you want anything? If no, please kindly make your way for the other customers.” He gestured the exit. The disappointment was obvious on the girl’s face but they covered it quickly.

“Nevermind, we’ll have kiwi and strawberry then.”

Hansol didn’t know his hands were sweating until the ice cream scoop almost fell out of his hand when he grabbed it.

 

///

 

“Two girls came for you earlier today.” Hansol said as casually as he could when Joshua came that day evening, “Talking about the power of internet huh?” He faked a laugh, trying to get the atmosphere more relaxed. 

“That was pretty long already.” Joshua said half-mindedly, expression unreadable as he buried his head in the small ice cream cup, “I guess I’m forced to be on diet.” He smiled.

 _No twinkles in his eyes._ Hansol felt his heart sank meeting that expression, “You could go to other shops. There are other ice cream parlors that sell kiwi ice cream, even of the same brand, there are like two or three shops in Seoul…”

“Hansol.” Joshua cut him off.

“What?” Hansol tried his best not to show his wince. It was the first time Joshua addressed him by his name. He turned to the idol and found Joshua staring straight at him.

“Haven’t you thought of why I only come here for ice creams?”

“You said this is your favourite shop.” There it was again, the sign of anticipation Hansol forced himself to suppress. But he could never tell what he was hoping to happen.

“Yah it is.” Joshua lowered his head and poked the ice cream with his spoon, obviously nervous, “But not because of the ice cream.” Hansol frowned, unable to tell where things were going. He felt the feeling of anticipation bursting from his chest, where his heart pounded significantly that he couldn't ignore.

“It’s because of the cute boy working here.” Joshua lifted his head to meet Hansol’s panicked eyes. For some reason Hansol’s heart skipped a beat and resumed to its original speed, as if it got a satisfactory answer.

“But… I did nothing?”

“Liking someone doesn’t need any reasons.” Joshua said. Hansol remembered hearing the same statement from the girls who came earlier the same day. The younger failed to give any response, or analyse all the emotions stirring up in him. Nervous? Startled? ...Happy? ‘Life’s surely not only black and white.’ was the only thing that popped up in his messy brain.

“You know what?” Joshua lowered his eyes after not getting any response other than Hansol showing he didn’t know what to do with his whole body, “Perhaps… I would get sick of kiwi ice cream some day.” He stood up with a smile, “Bye Hansol."

Hansol opened his mouth, wanting to call the elder, but what should he say after calling him? Hansol got no idea. All those words became muted sentences that he swallowed back into him.

Hansol saw the twinkles when Joshua smiled, but it’s different, something he had never seen in Joshua’s eyes ever since he first stepped in the ice cream parlor and into his life.

Tears.

His line of sight lingered on the cup of unfinished ice cream before picking it up. And with another moment of hesitancy, he threw it into the bin.

 

///

 

Joshua never appeared in the shop ever since that day. Sometimes Hansol would wonder if meeting him was just a dream, but fans visiting the shop now and then reminded him that it wasn’t. Hansol slowly got the hang of dealing with fans as time passed by, learning how to reject them in more friendly ways. He never told them Joshua was no longer visiting the shop. He could imagine them asking ‘why’s and he would not know how to answer.

_Because he got sick of ice cream. Because of him._

He wasn’t sure what feelings he had for the singer, he couldn’t really tell. There were times he found Joshua cute, or an urge to protect him, but he wasn’t sure if it was love. After all, they didn’t really know each other.

 _“Liking someone doesn’t need any reasons.”_ The sentence echoed in him again and he shook it away, “It doesn’t make sense.” He murmured as the door opened.

“Hansol-oppa, one scoop of cookies and cream.” A girl grinned as she paid for her order without a need to look at the menus. Hansol smiled back as he accepted the bill.

There were a few girls he started to recognize who would even help him to deal with unreasonable fans, but sometimes he still find himself highly pressured when there’s too many people. He would wonder how Joshua dealt with all the love he was receiving. Would he be stressed? Or feel over-pressured like he did?

Hansol halted his thoughts. _He’s thinking about Joshua again._

“Oppa, have you heard?”

“Heard what?” Hansol handed her her order as he grabbed a pen from the pen holder and flipped the daybook open.

“About Joshua-oppa.” The girl carefully eyed Hansol, “Yesterday night… there were news saying he got injured in a filming of their music video.”

The pen in his hand dropped, but Hansol didn’t bother to pick it up. He shot his head up and stared at the girl, “When? Where? How?” His heartbeat sped up for the first time in… weeks? He wasn’t sure, but it must be the first since Joshua disappeared. It’s a different speeding up though, he felt his heart sinking down every time it beats, going deeper and deeper.

“Why don’t I-” _know anything?_ He wanted to say but the words stuck in his throat and came out as a mocking laugh.

Of course he knew nothing. He had been avoiding any news about seventeen for a while to get things off his mind. And who was it to blame?

He believed everything have its logic and sense, all of his crushes in the past were built upon understanding, but things are different for him and Joshua, they barely know each other. It was more like an infatuation, that’s why he got confused for all the feelings he had for the singer, thinking that it would die in time and things would resume normal.

But if that's true, why did he have to ignore news about Joshua? And even after that, he still couldn't get his mind of him.

The worst part was he never realized that. Until now. 

“It’s… yesterday, in the filming site, the lamp for video shooting accidentally fall on his left leg, people are worried if he could dance anymore.” The girl answered carefully as she examined Hansol’s expression. The main purpose for her to be here early in the morning was to check on Hansol since everyone in the fandom knew Hansol was a fan of Joshua, and she was pretty close with the cashier.

Hansol stayed quiet, thoughts drifting away as the girl pushed him the cup of ice cream she ordered but didn’t eat any, “I want to stay with you for a longer time but I still got classes…” She stole another glance of the boy, regretting for telling Hansol about it, “He should be fine… we’ll all pray for him.” She managed to smile reassuringly but Hansol didn’t even spare her a look.

“I really have to go… I’ll come around again after classes.” She said as she walked towards the door, turning around once again before she leave. She wanted to say something to comfort, but Hansol's expression was so lost that she knew saying anything won't make him feel better. She sighed and left the shop. After all, she felt the same when she first saw the message.

Hansol stared at the cup of ice cream. Cookies and cream, she probably ordered that knowing it was Hansol’s favourite, but it now reminded him of how Joshua treated him for the first time.

_“That’s for you. Your… tip?”_

He took a bite and felt silent tears rolling down his face.

“Liar.”

Transparent tears dropped into the cup, disappearing in the colours of white and brown.

He took another spoon full of ice cream, and perhaps some of his own bitter tears, “Ice cream don’t taste sweet all the time. Not at all."

 

///

 

“Hyung! You’re finally awake!” Chan immediately rushed towards the bed when Joshua opened his eyes.

“Where am I?” He felt his head aching as he tried to get up.

“Stay there hyung, you’re in the hospital, do you… remember anything?” Minghao asked carefully.

“I… was filming my individual shot for the music video and then…” He remembered something falling on him, he managed to dodge it but it still fell on his leg and he fainted from the pain. He quickly flipped his blanket over and saw his left shank wrapped in white gauze.

“The doctor said you’re lucky that the bones aren’t hurt - the wound is right above your ankle.” Jun came in with a cup of water, Jeonghan following behind him, “But you may not be able to do any sports for some time.”

“It’s not permanent right?” Joshua asked as Chan adjusted the bed for him to sit up and took the water from Jun.

“It’s not, but the rehabilitation would be pretty harsh after your muscles rebuild.” Jeonghan replied. “The managers and leaders are now talking about the arrangement of schedules. You have to be prepared for not joining the promotions for the special album.”

“I know.” Joshua said as he rubbed the edge of the cup. He stayed silent for a moment before lifting his head to face his members, “Sorry guys.” He smiled apologetically, “I must have brought trouble to all of you.”

“Don’t say that hyung, you’re never a trouble to us.” Chan held Joshua’s hand in his, “We’re one, remember? You’ll recover and join us again in no time.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Thanks Chan.”

Seungcheol came in that moment, “Short meeting outside the room everyone.” He spared Joshua a glance, “We’ll talk with you later and…” He looked through the faces of the room before landing on one of them, “Han you stay and take care of him.” and he left with that.

The orders were short and stern, not allowing anyone to say anything, but none of them complained as they all saw the weariness on the leader’s face.

Soon, the room was only Joshua and Jeonghan and for some reason, Joshua was nervous about staying alone with the elder. His instinct never failed him.

“Ready to tell me why you tripped over that lamp and caused it to fall?” Jeonghan lifted his eyebrows.

“...I wasn’t looking where I was going. That’s it.”

Jeonghan snorted at the answer, obviously not believing in Joshua. He pressed his palms on the edge of the bed as he stared at the younger, “That’s it?”

Joshua gulped, but turned his head away, “That’s it.”

Jeonghan lifted his eyebrows, “Fine.” He leaned back as he smirked at Joshua, “I’ll go find out myself.” He neglected the startled stare Joshua gave him as soon as the sentence left his lips, “Just wait for my gift.” He hummed.

 

///

 

Hansol surely didn’t expect fans would gather in his shop after Joshua’s incident, hoping to get some information of Joshua’s injury since the spokesperson of Pledis only told fans not to worry and he’s fine. 

“I’m just a cashier of the shop he visits a lot.” Hansol explained in the most friendly way he could after being asked for the millionth time, “I’m worried about him as well, but I really don’t know how he’s doing. He wasn’t visiting here lately, apparently he couldn’t.”

“But you’re his number one fan.”

 _I’m not, and I don’t deserve to be._ He did searched for where Joshua might be leaving through the internet, but obviously there’s no related information. How could people find where he work throught the internet when he couldn't even find which hospital Joshua was in? 

“He’s fine.” Another voice came to Hansol’s rescue, causing all people to turn.

“Jeonghan oppa!” The girls shouted as they surrounded the singer, leaving Hansol alone at the cashier, “Is Joshua-oppa fine?”

Jeonghan smiled at them, “He’s fine, don’t worry. The doctor said he hurt his muscles but would be fine after some time.” He turned to Hansol, “I should have come earlier but I wasn’t free the past few days, since…” Jeonghan stopped himself but Hansol understood it, “He’s afraid you might get worried and asked me to leave a message for you.”

“He… did?” Hansol lifted his eyebrows as he scanned Jeonghan suspiciously, that’s not like what Joshua would do.

“Well, not really.” Jeonghan laughed, not a bit embarrassed that he got caught immediately, “But he should be worried, he just didn’t ask me to come verbally.” He shrugged.

Hansol saw how the other girls exchanged glances before turning to him, “And you told us you’re just a cashier working in Joshua’s favourite shop.”

Jeonghan laughed at the embarrassment on the boy’s face, “Sorry girls, could you excuse us for a while? You could interrogate him later.”The girls nodded, albeit reluctantly, but it’s Jeonghan they can’t really complain.

“Thanks.” And Jeonghan pulled Hansol out of the shop.

 

///

 

“What happened between you and Shua?” Jeonghan folded his arms as he stared at the younger who kept his gaze on his shoes.

The silence didn’t discourage Jeonghan, instead, he pushed a little further, “He had been mindlessly working for weeks that he tripped over the lamp and made it fall on him… I couldn’t think of any other reason than you.”

That worked because Hansol shot his head up almost immediately, with widened eyes clearly written with shock and guilt, "It’s... me? I made him injured?”

_Oops._

“Well... not really." Jeonghan paused for a moment, "It’s his own fault in some definition.” He modified his statement knowing he said the wrong thing.

“In other definitions, it would be my fault then.” Hansol lowered his head again. It must be his fault, and why did he just realize he liked Joshua? Only if he made up his mind earlier, care less about logic and sense, and accepted the singer earlier. And after all this, he no longer have the courage the face Joshua. It was all him who made the accident happen.

Jeonghan’s voice softened, “He won’t blame you, none of us will. We’re just worried about you, after all, you’re his number one fan, right?” He teased the younger trying the make him feel better, but Hansol didn’t respond.

“What makes someone a number one fan?” He murmured. A boy who accidentaly stepped in his life, stupid enough to not know he himself had fallen for the other and even made him hurt physically and mentally?

“How much one loves the other?” Jeonghan tilted his head, not knowing where the sudden question came from.

“Well then… perhaps I’m really his number one fan.” He smiled to himself, finally understanding what Joshua meant when he said he felt happy and sad at the same time, “Can you… help me bring him some ice cream?” He turned to Jeonghan who lifted his eyebrows.

“But Shua told me he was cutting off sweets recently?”

“...he is?” Hansol’s eyes dimmed.

“He might have it if you bring it there yourself though.” Jeonghan smirked knowingly as the boy’s face lit up in hope, “I can?”

“Why not? I’ll come over after your shift and bring you to the hospital.” He leaned in to whisper in Hansol's ear, "Special treatment for Shua's cute number one fan." He pulled away and smiled as he saw the happiness and slight dust of pink on Hansol's cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention." Jeonghan sent him a playful wink as he waved off, "See you later.”

There was a split second where Hansol thought it was Joshua waving at him, just like how he would do everytime he leave the parlor.

“See you.” He whisper-said, to Jeonghan and to someone he had been thinking of a bit too much recently.

 

///

 

Joshua heard the clicking sounds of the door and- “Shua, I got you desserts.” Jeonghan’s cheery voice came once he opened the door of Joshua’s room.

“I told you I’m cutting off sweets Han.” Joshua replied, not bothering to turn around. He was scrolling down his phone out of boredom. He wasn’t allowed to move anywhere or do anything except staying in bed, the doctor advised him to. And that advise became a demand from their leader.

“But ice creams are best right after dinner.” Another voice came in. A voice he never expect to hear again.

“Hansol?” He looked up from his phone, “Why are you here?” He didn’t notice Jeonghan sneaking out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could, giving space for the two.

“Because… I’m your number one fan?” Hansol scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks heating up. For the first time, he clearly understood the reason behind the rapid pounding in his chest, “aka, the one who loves you most.”

Hansol saw the smile he missed so much blossoming on Joshua’s lips, twinkles that resembled stars sparking in the black eyes and he couldn’t help but smile back when the elder pulled him closer.

“And I’m your number one fan as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original ending was something like this:
> 
> “I’m truly never gonna get sick of kiwi ice cream. Always on the top of my list.” Joshua said as he finished up the last bit his treat with a satisfied sigh. Hansol sat beside him, holding a similar paper cup in hand as well with cookies and cream in it.
> 
> “You said that.” The younger chuckled, “Promise?”
> 
> “Promise.” Joshua smiled back, “I’m loyal.”
> 
> Hansol hummed in response as he took another spoon of his ice cream. For some reason, the ice cream today tasted sweeter than before.
> 
> ///
> 
> But I decided to cut that out since this ending seems to fit the title better. The hand cream and photo have their uses originally but I kind of forget about that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the piece and Happy Mothers Day in advance.


End file.
